Coup de folie
by Yuuria
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, héritier au titre de Vongola Decimo, a été capturé, mais quand sa panique le submerge, c'est la folie du carnage, et après, le choc et les larmes. Son gardien du nuage fera son travail, peut-être même un peu plus. Shonen-aï 1827 !


**Titre**** :** Coup de folie.

**Couple** **:** Hibari Kyoya x Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Auteur** **:** Yuuria.

**Rating** **:** T ?

**Disclaimer** **:** Reborn appartient à Akira Amano.

**Résumé** **:** Sawada Tsunayoshi, héritier au titre de Vongola Decimo, a été capturé, mais quand sa panique le submerge, c'est la folie du carnage, et après, le choc et les larmes. Son gardien du nuage fera son travail, peut-être même un peu plus.

**WWF**

Tsuna se réveilla avec un mal de tête carabiné. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas la pièce dans laquelle il était. Il commença de suite à paniquer. Il faisait froid et noir. L'endroit ressemblait à une cellule avec pour seul mobilier le lit inconfortable sur lequel il s'était réveillé. Son front sua à grosses gouttes tandis que son esprit cria mentalement en remarquant un bâillon qui le rendait muet : _Hiiiiiiiiie, où est-ce que je suis ? Reborn va me tuer !_

En pensant à son tuteur, une grimace d'horreur s'inscrivit sur ses traits. Réfléchissant à la manière dont il pourrait s'en sortir, il décida de savoir comment il était atterri à cet endroit. Il se souvint qu'il rentrait du collège avec Gokudera et Yamamoto comme à son habitude. Jusqu'à ce que son gardien de la pluie ne soit appelé pour aider son père à la boutique. Puis Gokudera dut partir faire des courses pour lui et sa sœur Bianchi qui l'avait menacé de retirer ses lunettes s'il ne le faisait pas. Argument efficace puisque, après moult excuses, son autoproclamé bras droit l'avait laissé seul. Tsuna avait apprécié le calme. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses gardiens, mais ils étaient parfois trop bruyant. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, il avait regretté leur présence. Son Hyper Intuition le prévenait que quelque chose allait lui arriver. Il s'était mis à accélérer, espérant rejoindre la maison au plus vite. Puis il se souvint d'un violent coup derrière la tête et le trou noir.

Revenant de ses souvenirs, il entendit un cliquetis venant de la porte. Il se tendit. Que devait-il faire ? La porte s'ouvrit sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, laissant passer un homme de taille moyenne. Celui-ci s'avança dans la cellule, suivis de deux autres hommes qui semblaient être des hommes de main.

- C'est lui le Vongola Decimo ?

- Oui boss. Il a la bague au doigt.

Un tilt se fit dans l'esprit de Tsuna. Ils lui avaient laissé sa bague du ciel ? Un coup d'œil le confirma. N'étaient-ils pas au courant qu'il en tirait une partie de ses pouvoirs ?

- Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Il a vraiment battu cet enfoiré de Xanxus ?

Tsuna aurait soupiré s'il n'était pas effrayé. Il avait l'habitude que personne ne le croit capable de défaire l'ancien candidat au titre de Decimo. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont l'homme le regardait. Ce dernier fit :

- Peut-être l'a-t-il battu en utilisant son corps. Il est mignon après tout.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du plus haut gradé. Il ordonna :

- Maintenez-le sur le ventre. Tant pis, je voulais l'échanger sans problème mais son joli minois a eu raison de moi.

Tsuna tenta de se débattre lorsque les deux hommes de main l'attrapèrent et le tournèrent sur le ventre. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il voulut se défaire de l'emprise qu'ils avaient sur lui, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il se tendit quand une main agrippa le bas de son uniforme scolaire. Le vêtement fut tout d'un coup à ses pieds. Son corps trembla à l'air frais sur sa peau nue. Il voulait crier mais le bâillon l'en empêchait. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Mais pour lui, c'était hors de question ! Lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose presser contre sur ses fesses et qu'il comprit ce que c'était, d'immenses flammes orange sortirent de son corps.

- Putains, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Fit le boss de ses kidnappeurs en refermant précipitamment son pantalon.

Ses deux hommes volèrent et s'écrasèrent sur les murs de la cellule. Il écarquilla les yeux. Ces derniers se posèrent sur le gamin qui était entouré d'une sorte de tornade. Il commença doucement à reculer. Mais il se figea à peine deux mouvements plus tard. Le Vongola venait de tourner son profil vers lui. Les yeux qu'il avait vu bruns plus tôt étaient devenus orange. Une lueur furieuse et folle y était incrustée. D'un geste, Tsuna remonta son bas d'uniforme sans quitter sa proie des yeux. Lorsque ce fut fait, il disparut et réapparut aussi brutalement devant l'homme. Il lui balança son genou dans les parties puis dans le ventre. L'homme se plia en deux. Ses yeux à demi fermés observèrent la flamme brûlant sur le front du futur dirigeant Vongola. Puis ils revinrent aux yeux d'une froideur implacable. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant d'avoir le ventre transpercé.

La porte se rouvrit, laissant apparaître des hommes alertés par les bruits. Ils se figèrent en découvrant la scène macabre. Un sourire malsain s'inscrivit sur les lèvres de Tsuna et il se jeta sur eux.

**WWF**

Plus tard, Reborn entra dans le domaine avec les gardiens de Tsuna. Ils avaient mis longtemps à le retrouver. C'était finalement grâce aux contacts d'Hibari qu'ils avaient trouvé le lieu.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucun garde, ce n'était pas normal. Il lança un regard vers le bébé qui acquiesça. Il s'avança en premier s'attirant les foudres de Gokudera :

- Oï Hibari ! Ne prends pas des décisions tout seul !

- Laissez-le faire. Attendons ici.

- Mais Reborn-san...

- Tu contestes ? Fit l'arcobaleno en transformant Léon.

- N...non.

Hibari eut un sourire satisfait. Le bébé était le seul au courant de son attirance pour l'omnivore, bien malgré lui d'ailleurs. Par contre son sourire disparut aussi tôt qu'il entra dans la demeure. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en découvrant plusieurs corps sans vie par terre. Il suivit les traces, remarquant parfois l'expression effrayée sur certains visages.

Quand il arriva dans ce qui semblait être le grand salon, il aperçut la silhouette prostrée à terre de son boss. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha. Plus il avançait et plus il voyait le sang tachant l'uniforme de Naminori. Il contourna et posa un genou à terre en face du brun. Ce dernier était à genoux. Ses mains recouvertes de sang ouvertes devant lui et la tête baissée. Le gardien du nuage glissa sa main sous le menton et releva la tête pour voir le visage. Ce dernier était figé dans l'effroi. Hibari l'appela :

- Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Les yeux de celui-ci semblèrent reprendre un peu de vie. Ils se posèrent sur le noiraud face à lui. Il fit d'un coup d'une voix enraillée tout en se jetant dans ses bras :

- Hibari-san !

Ce dernier fut surpris mais referma ses bras autour du petit corps en le sentant trembler. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce. Si le carnage qui y régnait était l'œuvre du garçon entre ses bras, il comprenait parfaitement son état. La voix de celui-ci était d'ailleurs effrayée quand elle prononça :

- Hibari-san que dois-je faire ? J'ai... J'ai...

- Tais-toi herbivore.

L'autre s'exécuta mais des sanglots sortirent de ses lèvres. Les larmes coulèrent, inondant la chemise du préfet. Loin de s'en sortir offusqué, il le ferra un peu plus contre lui. De longues minutes passèrent. Tsuna pleurait toujours, presque inconsciemment. Pourtant, peu à peu, il redevenait plus lucide. Il se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'il était dans les bras de son gardien du nuage et que celui-ci l'entourait d'une étreinte réconfortante.

- Ça va mieux Herbivore ?

Le garçon sursauta et secoua la tête négativement. Il voulait encore profiter. Hibari haussa un sourcil en sentant les petites mains agripper plus fermement sa chemise. Un sourire vint pourtant bien vite s'inscrire sur ses lèvres. Il se décida à quitter ce lieu :

- Accroche-toi à mon cou herbivore.

Un sursaut prit le corps du plus petit. Il leva ses yeux humides vers le visage impassible du préfet. Il lut l'obligation de le faire dans les prunelles sombres. Timidement, il lâcha la chemise froissée et trempée pour entourer le cou de l'autre de ses petits bras. A peine l'eut-il fait que ceux de son gardien le soulevèrent comme une princesse. Un rougissement accentué apparut que les joues du petit brun. Intérieurement, cela fit ricaner l'autre. Il prit tranquillement la direction de la sortie mais prévint tout de même :

- Si tu ne veux pas que tes pots de colle soient inquiets, cache ton visage dans la chemise.

Tsuna s'exécuta. Il ne voulait pas avoir son autoproclamé bras droit sur le dos pour le moment.

**WWF**

Reborn soupira discrètement de soulagement en voyant Hibari sortir avec son élève dans les bras. Puis au fur et a mesure de leur progression, il fronça les sourcils en voyant leur vêtements couverts de sang. Enfin, c'était surtout ceux du futur boss, ceux du gardien semblaient être un imprimé de ces deniers. Quand il fut assez proche et qu'il ait retenu le gardien de la tempête, il demanda à celui du nuage :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien. J'emmène Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je vous laisse le reste.

- Oï Hibari ! Pourquoi ce serait à toi de t'occuper du Juudaïme ?

Les yeux sombres du préfet se tournèrent vers Gokudera, menaçants. Sentant la tension dans les muscles du corps contre lui, Tsuna décida d'intervenir :

- S'il te plait Gokudera-kun, fais comme l'a dit Hibari-san.

Aussi bien Hibari que les autres gardiens furent surpris par la voix étouffée par la chemise. Le bras droit autoproclamé baissa les yeux et fit :

- Très bien Juudaïme.

Le préfet de discipline sourit victorieusement et emporta son précieux colis sous le regard des autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, ceux-ci froncèrent les sourcils en entrant dans la demeure à l'odeur de sang. Que s'était-il passé exactement ?

**WWF**

Hibari emmena son boss chez lui. Pas la peine d'inquiéter la mère de celui-ci. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais quand il voulut déposer son colis sur le lit, ce dernier s'agrippa un peu plus fort à son cou ne voulant pas le lâcher. Un sourire satisfait s'inscrivit sur les lèvres du préfet. Si c'était son désir. Il s'allongea en serrant le petit corps contre le sien. Il exécuta de légères caresses dans son dos et ses cheveux bruns tout en respirant son odeur malgré celle du sang. Il entendit un petit murmure étouffé :

- Merci Hibari-san...

Il allait répondre mais se retint en remarquant que l'autre s'était endormi. Un sourire amusé s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres. Les événements avaient du l'éreinter. Il ferma ses yeux noirs et se laissa, lui aussi, tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

**WWF**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures depuis que les deux garçons s'étaient endormis quand le plus petit des deux se réveilla. Sentant une étreinte chaleureuse autour de lui, il ouvrit lentement les yeux qui tombèrent sur le visage endormi du préfet de discipline. Tsuna rougit violemment en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas voulu le lâcher. Il observa plus attentivement les traits détendus du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il le trouvait beau. S'il était une fille, aucun doute qu'il serait tombé amoureux de lui. Se sentant poisseux, il se rappela soudainement de la raison pour laquelle il avait atterri dans les bras de son gardien du nuage. Son corps fin commença à trembler. Cela suffit à réveiller l'autre garçon qui fit :

- Herbivore...

Le petit brun sursauta en relevant ses yeux humides vers le noiraud. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en remarquant les larmes aux coins des yeux de son boss. Boss qui hoqueta :

- Déso... Désolé Hi...bari-san. Je...

Il ne pût aller plus loin. Hibari l'avait repoussé pour qu'il soit sur le dos et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les yeux bruns de Tsuna s'élargirent. Quand le préfet se détacha, il vint lécher les larmes sur les joues. Puis il planta ses yeux aciers dans ceux de l'autre. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Il s'abaissa de nouveau pour reprendre les lèvres alors que le plus petit faisait :

- Hibari-san ?

Le baiser fut plus doux. Doucement, le noiraud fit glisser sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de l'autre. Ses yeux mi-clos fixaient son vis-à-vis dans les yeux. Tsuna avait l'impression d'être la proie d'un gros félin. Lâchant les lèvres, le préfet mordilla son nez. Toujours sous le coup de la surprise, le Vongola demanda :

- Hibari-san, pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Un ricanement bref sortit des lèvres du plus vieux. Il s'abaissa pour murmurer à l'oreille de celui du dessous :

- N'est-ce pas évident Herbivore ?

- Euh... Non.

Hibari leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la réponse. Cet omnivore lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Il mordit l'oreille avant de dire doucement au creux de celle-ci:

- Je t'aime.

Tsuna se figea. Un frisson l'avait traversé au son de cette voix chaude et lourde de sens. Il n'en revenait pas. Hibari Kyoya, préfet de discipline de Naminori, connu pour mordre à mort tous ceux qui enfreignaient les règles, l'aimait lui ? Un simple herbivore ? Et un garçon en prime. Il sursauta en voyant les deux orbes noirs le fixer. Il questionna perturbé :

- Mais, Hibari-san, je suis un garçon...

- Et ?

- Eh bien c'est...

- Le genre n'a d'importance que pour ceux qui en tiennent compte. De mon point de vue, tu es Sawada Tsunayoshi et c'est tout ce qui me préoccupe.

Les joues du plus jeune se colorèrent de rouge sous l'intensité du regard et des paroles. Il tenta de nouveau :

- Mais à cause de moi tu te retrouves mêlé à la mafia.

- Je ne fais rien que je ne veuille. Personne ne m'oblige à quoique ce soit.

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche mais ne pût rien dire. Comment le pouvait-il ? Les yeux aciers devant lui en disaient plus que des paroles. Le dixième parrain Vongola était ému par les sentiments que le noiraud avait pour lui, mais il était censé aimer Sasagawa Kyoko. De plus, il était un garçon. Comment deux hommes pouvaient-ils être ensemble ? La soudaine proximité du visage et la voix grave du garçon qui le dominait le firent revenir à la réalité :

- Herbivore, tu te poses trop de question.

Hibari reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne détestait pas. Des dents mordillèrent sa lèvre inférieure et il ouvrit sa bouche par réflexe. La langue du préfet investit sa cavité et commença doucement à jouer avec la sienne. Lentement, le jeune brun ferma les yeux, se laissant aller. Il trouvait cela agréable. Il sentit également le sourire de son gardien sur ses lèvres.

Le préfet de discipline était satisfait que son omnivore se laisse faire. Il s'enhardit un peu plus dans ses baisers. Puis l'une de ses mains se posa sur le torse menu puis glissa doucement. Le corps sous lui se tendit instantanément. Les grands yeux bruns de Tsuna se rouvrirent. Ce dernier coupa court au baiser et fit :

- Hibari-san ! Que fais-tu ?! Je suis couvert de sang et...

- Je m'en moque.

- Peut-être toi mais pas moi !

Le carnivore se redressa, comprenant que s'il le forçait l'autre ne lui pardonnerait pas. Par contre, il entraîna l'autre dans ses bras lorsqu'il se leva, s'attirant de nouveau un cri :

- Hibari-san ! Que fais-tu ?!

- Salle de bain.

- Je peux marcher !

Le brun ne répondit pas et le garda dans ses bras jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il n'allait pas se priver du contact de l'autre corps sur le sien. Arrivé à destination, il déposa l'autre au sol pour ouvrir les robinets de la baignoire. Tsuna se tripota les mains, gêné par la situation. Le froid Hibari Kyoya venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, il avait accepté d'arrêter sous sa demande et en plus, il prenait soin de lui. Ses joues rosirent un peu en énumérant tout cela dans sa tête.

Il sortit tout d'un coup de ses songes en remarquant que le plus vieux retirait son uniforme. Il paniqua :

- Hi...Hibari-san ! Que..

- Question stupide herbivore. Je vais me laver.

- Oh... Je... Je vais attendre dehors alors.

Tsuna avait déjà fait quelques pas vers la porte quand une main l'attrapa par le poignet. Il sursauta puis tourna le visage vers le brun au visage impassible. Ce dernier fit :

- Toi aussi.

- Hein ? Mais...

- Nous sommes deux garçons non ?

Le Decimo déglutit. Voilà que ses paroles se retournaient contre lui. Il tenta :

- Oui mais tu...

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, je ne suis pas une bête sauvage. Si je l'avais voulu, il y a déjà un moment que je t'aurais sauté dessus.

Un rougissement accentué prit place sur les joues du plus petit. C'était vrai. Mais il n'était pas d'accord avec une chose : Hibari Kyoya était une bête sauvage.

Toujours rougissant, Tsuna se mit dos à l'autre et commença doucement à déboutonner son uniforme. Il entendit le son d'un corps glissant dans l'eau. Son gardien était déjà dans la baignoire. Malgré tout, il sentait un regard sur sa personne dans son dos. Il finit par retirer son dernier vêtement qui rejoignit le tas au sol. Il inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers la baignoire en cachant ses parties intimes. Il marcha rapidement mais du se résoudre à retirer ses mains pour enjamber la baignoire. Il s'installa face à Hibari en s'immergeant jusqu'au menton.

Le préfet de Naminori avait souri tout au long des actions de son boss. Ses yeux noirs avaient glissé sur la silhouette et le spectacle l'avait régalé. Quand le plus petit s'était enfin retourné vers lui, il avait rapidement caché son sourire pour ne pas qu'il prenne peur et ne le rejoigne pas. Pour Hibari la façon dont Tsunayoshi s'était caché et finalement immergé l'avait rendu extrêmement mignon. Il ne l'avait pas pensé si pudique. Après tout, après s'être retrouvé en caleçon sous les tirs de l'arcobaleno, il devait être habitué non ?

Un sourire moqueur revint taquiner ses lèvres. Il se retint cependant. Avisant le shampooings sa gauche, il attira d'un coup le successeur Vongola à lui. Ce dernier cria sa surprise puis remarqua qu'il était à genoux entre les jambes de son gardien. Il rougit fortement. Tout d'un coup, il sentit des mains dans ses cheveux ainsi que de l'eau coulant sur ses tempes. Il releva les yeux et vit ceux concentrés d'Hibari. Il piqua un nouveau fard. Avoir la terreur de Naminori lui appliquant le shampooing était troublant. Peu à peu, les massages sur son cuir chevelu le détendirent. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Il ne pensait pas que l'autre pouvait être si doux.

Hibari fut surpris de voir son omnivore se laisser aller. Oh pas qu'il en était déçu, c'était l'inverse. Il rinça les cheveux bruns qu'il trouvait extrêmement doux, avant de lentement tourner le corps fin pour le laisser reposer sur son torse. L'autre ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Le noiraud décida de profiter de cette docilité et glissa l'un de ses bras autour de la taille menue puis enfouit sa tête dans le cou mouillé de son omnivore.

Il resta dans cette position en refoulant son envie de s'approcher plus. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure de plus, il décida de sortir. Soulevant son boss qui s'était de nouveau endormi, il sortit de la baignoire. Il s'essuya et fit de même pour l'autre. Finalement, il rapporta de nouveau le plus jeune dans son lit en rabattant les couvertures sur lui. Il alla ensuite s'habiller et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil sur le dormeur avant de sortir de la pièce. Il devait prévenir le bébé.

**WWF**

Quelques heures plus tard, Tsuna se réveilla dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. Il cligna des yeux puis se les frotta. Il savait qu'il était chez son gardien du nuage. Il se souvint d'ailleurs de la déclaration de ce dernier. Que devait-il répondre ? Il avait remarqué la nature douce du préfet et il ne pouvait nier qu'il trouvait cela plaisant. De plus, il ne niait pas non plus qu'Hibari Kyoya était très beau. Puis, le noiraud n'avait rien fait. Il s'était arrêté à chaque fois qu'il lui avait demandée. Tsuna rougit. Tout ce qu'il pensait lui donnait l'impression de vouloir absolument sortir avec son gardien. Il remarqua soudainement qu'il était nu et rougit un peu plus. Pourquoi se sentait-il gêné d'être nu en face d'un autre garçon ? Il aurait compris si c'était en face de Kyoko, mais là. En repensant à elle, il se surprit à y penser avec affection et non pas avec gêne amoureuse comme à son habitude. Alors... En fait, ce n'était pas Kyoko mais Kyoya qu'il aimait ?

La porte se rouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Sur le pas de la porte, l'objet de son trouble l'observait. Un nouveau rougissement le prit. S'il en croyait ses réactions, il pensait vraiment à Hibari autrement que comme son gardien ou ami. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en remarquant que son boss était complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Son carnage lui revenait-il en tête ? Il fut surpris en entendant :

- Hi...Hibari-san. Peux-tu t'approcher ?

Intrigué, le préfet de discipline fit ce que l'autre demandait. Lorsqu'il fut juste à côté du lit, il le vit détourner les yeux. Puis un petit signe de main lui intima de se rapprocher encore plus près. Vraiment intrigué à ce moment-là, le noiraud posa un genou sur le matelas et se pencha en avant. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire un seul geste, les petits bras du collégien dans son lit s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et l'attirèrent pour un baiser maladroit. Les yeux noirs s'élargirent de surprise.

Doucement, Tsuna se détacha des lèvres du plus vieux incroyablement gêné. Ses joues ressemblaient à des tomates bien mûres et il détourna les yeux en rencontrant les prunelles noires surprises. Un rire gêné sortit de ses lèvres. Il fit :

- Excuses-moi Hibari-san. Je voulais juste vérifier.

Le gardien du nuage cligna des yeux puis demanda :

- Vérifier quoi Sawada Tsunayoshi ?

Le rougissement de celui-ci s'accentua si possible. Ses yeux bruns fuyaient au maximum les noirs. Il répondit très bas :

- Mes sentiments.

- Et ?

La voix d'Hibari se fit pressante. Cet omnivore était vraiment doué pour le faire trépigner.

- Je... Je pense que je t'aime.. Peut-être...

Il y eut un instant de flottement. Puis un sourire carnassier s'inscrivit sur les lèvres du noiraud. Il se jeta sur les lèvres de son petit brun. Un hoquet de surprise se perdit dans leur gorge. Hibari grignota la lèvre inférieure qu'il prenait d'assaut. La permission lui fut vite accordée. Timidement, son boss vint à sa rencontre. Le carnivore glissa ses bras autour de la taille. En le faisant, il se rendit compte d'un détail qui le fit ricaner et en même temps l'alluma. Il lâcha la bouche accueillante pour fixer son propriétaire. Ce dernier était rouge, ses bras s'étaient enroulés d'eux-mêmes autour de son cou. Face à ce tableau, le préfet décida de diminuer la pression. Il dit, faisant sursauter le plus petit :

- Dire ça et t'accrocher â moi dans cette tenue, je ne te savais pas si pressé Tsunayoshi.

Ce dernier sursauta. Ses joues flambèrent en se rappelant de sa tenue non existante et constata que le drap ne cachait plus que ses parties privées. Il se sentit incroyablement gêné. Son gardien du nuage pouffa puis se décala du corps plus petit. Il le laissa remonter le drap mais resta assis sur le lit. Il fit :

- J'ai prévenu l'akambo que tu resterais ici aujourd'hui. Tu veux être seul n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun secoua négativement la tête. Il fit d'une petite voix :

- Non pas seul.

Il agrippa la manche de l'habit du noiraud. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil avant de sourire. Il s'allongea par dessus les draps et entoura l'autre de ses bras avec ceux-ci.

Tsuna se blottit dans l'étreinte puissante. Il s'y sentait en sûreté. Hibari faisait son travail de gardien du nuage. Distant mais qui protégeait la famille de loin. Quoique, vu la tournure de leur relation, le Decimo Vongola se demandait si le nuage serait toujours aussi distant, du moins avec son ciel. Un sourire amusé se glissa sur les lèvres de Sawada et il se colla un peu plus au corps chaud devant lui.

**FIN**

C'est bien la première fois que j'écris quelque chose avec autant d'eau de rose ^^'

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, même si il y a un peu d'OOC

A la prochaine :D


End file.
